


Forward To The Past

by Ayolen



Series: Time Paradox [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Albus Severus is Severus Snape, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Harry Potter is Severus Snape's Father, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-War, Severus Snape Potter, Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Biological Son, Time Travel, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayolen/pseuds/Ayolen
Summary: Harry, in a desperate decision, had to send his son into the past, to his father's era...In which, the paradox of time was really complicated.And in which, Severus Snape is actually a Potter...





	1. Chapter 1

He could not shake off the sense of nuisance creeping up his spine. Yes, he wanted to protect him at all costs. Yes, he was willing to sacrifice. Yes, that was the best choice, damn it, the only one. But, oh, Merlin, just not.

His son, the newborn baby, the thing he loved most...

Ginny walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulders. "That's the only choice." Her voice was no more than a whisper, trying to comfort her young husband and not break herself.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. Slowly he lets go of his clenched fists. His lips open to a pinch, releasing a trembling breath.

"We only have a few minutes..." Ginny whispered, not meeting his eyes. Instead, she went over to the sleeping baby and gently stroked his hand. A touching smile spread across her face, and her wet eyes showed him that she was holding herself with great difficulty to burst into tears helplessly.

Harry looked at his family, complete only briefly before it was dismantled, perhaps forever. Why does this happen to him every time? Is he unable to live a quiet life? But even after Voldemort fell, you can not expect everything to work out.

The young man swallowed his throat hoarsely. It was just too much. But the Death Eaters began to regroup. With eager enthusiasm and lust for vengeance they sought their leader.

Their leader was destroyed. Their leader had fallen because of the boy who lived.

Their leader, whose soul had lived for years in the body of a boy... until he became part of it.

And now he has a son.

With perverted logic, they hunted for the child, adamant that he would be the heir to the Dark Lord.

There was no choice. They had to prevent it at all costs. He only wish that the price was not a parting from his Albus Severus, his only child...

There was noise and footsteps, shouts and flicker of magic approaching. Harry shuddered, returning for the first time to experiencing such a thing, when he was no bigger than his son now.

Ginny stood up and glanced worriedly at the direction of the door that was beginning to shake. "Harry..."

Her words were abruptly cut off as the front door cracked with the hum of the ear drop.

Shouts were approaching, causing Harry to emerge from his frozen melancholy and leap into action.

He grabbed a handful of dust and threw it into the fireplace, "Hogwarts." He turned to his wife. "Go."

Ginny turned to him with wide eyes, "But Albus..."

"We'll go out now."

Ginny hesitated for a moment, before nodding slightly, and went into the fireplace.

Just then, the door of the room had disengaged from its hinges and crashed against the opposite wall. Harry sprang to his son, throwing icy spells at the opening quickly. Two Death Eaters fell, four more broke into the room, cursing him.

Harry dodged and crashed on the bed, holding his bleeding ankle from a curse he could not escape. With animal instincts, he managed to catch Albus, moments before an angry Death Eater.

His son, who had fallen to the floor, seemed about to burst into tears and clung to his father with a momentary sense of safety. Almost immediately, a curse hit Harry from his back and caused him to fall forward. He quickly wrapped his son in his arms and softened the blow. An involuntary roar escaped from his mouth when a cut opened in his thigh.

He barely managed to repel the man who leapt at them, one hand tightly around his son, the other trying to aim spells and escape through them.

He focused his attention and quickly beat two men and one woman, dodged a few others, and ran wildly up the stairs.

He did not bother closing the attic door slamming loudly behind him. There was no time, no point. He should not have wasted a second. He frantically searched for the small object, his hands vigorously fingering the contents of the drawers, where it was...

He ignored people's entry and progress, it was their only refuge. Flashes of lights broke out at the edge of his vision in exactly the second his hand finally closed on the time turner. He tightened his grip on his child and closed his eyes, praying that it would work, that it was not for nothing...

He opened his eyes and a wave of relief washed over him. His surroundings have changed, he is no longer in his broken house.

He shook the bundle lightly on his hands, trying to calm his frightened son and began running toward the houses. He had to find a safe place... The sad thought made him tighten his arms tightly around the child, if only there was another solution...

The streets were so empty, but Harry did not have time to notice. He did not have time in general. The time turner gave him only a few minutes before being returned.

Finally, his view fall on a house was one small and remote, it was closer than the houses scattered on the avenue next some. A quick glance told him that the house looked much poorer than many of the next, but that was what it was, he could not go on wandering now.

He knocked hard on the door and felt the old tree crack under his fist. there was no response. Harry looked around him under increasing pressure and knocked again, this time with desperate entreaties, "Please, open up! We have no other way!"

The young man continued to chatter in despair, refusing to believe that his hope had faded. "please!" He barely stopped his hand from hurting the young woman, when the door finally opened.

He pushed his son into her arms, felt the turner vibrate and begin its pull. "Please, look after him... I'm sorry... I have no choice..." The sentences fell from his clenched lips.

The woman looked confused, "W–what..?" She looked from the crying child in her arms to the frightened man.

"That's the only way to save him..." Harry repeated in a desperate voice.

"but how..."

"Please, we j... no... can keep... never..."

The woman looked at him with a furrowed forehead, clearly trying to figure out what the young man wanted from her.

Harry felt a surge of despair, his words began to swallow and continued toward the present intensified.

"Nam... Al... Severus..." he called in a last attempt, not yet disappearing over the doorstep, leaving behind only short bits to decipher.

The woman stared for a moment at the place where the young man had disappeared. A wizard, no doubt. Then she returned her black eyes to the little boy between her hands.

"Eileen, what is it?" A tall man came toward her.

Eileen hesitated for a moment, "I'm not sure... but he's here now."

The man surveyed his wife and the boy with narrow eyes. "Well, then, we need a name." He finally said. His wife nodded slightly as he continued to examine the toddler.

"Name..." The black-haired woman tried to recall the bits she had been given. Though, it was very incomprehensible. She hesitated.

"His name is... Severus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.  
> It came to me, and I just had to write it...
> 
> Any thought, review and comment is very appreciated!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone.

I decided to post this update to make everything more orderly and avoid misunderstanding.

This one shot present the basis for other stories I write.

These are the sequels — they all optional sequels to this story, but stand by themselves and no relation to each other:

[A Matter of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095211/chapters/45367441) — A multichaptered story, probably with a happy ending.

[Too Little Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259898/chapters/50619167) — A series of one shots. Mostly angsty and dramatic. 

Worse Than Worst — A planned multichaptered fanfiction, that I hope to publish soon, of the marauders era. 

 

More stories can be added at any time.

Hope it's clear now, thank you for your attention!


End file.
